fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
FBS: Panocean Dominion
The Royal Empire of xa-Vael more commonly known as the Panocean Dominion, is the oldest of the Great Nations. Hailing from Silhadur, they have spread out and conquered many minor and fledgling civilizations in service of Vael. Their hold in Fyrea is quite expansive due to the zealous crusades against many minor nations within the Panoceans sphere of influence. At its current state the Dominion holds at least 400 client races and 40 official protectorates on the outskirts of its territory. The Dominion's policies on inter-racial communication changed during the Blood Years, after the Xalerii began to tear a hole into the Dominions resources and military it had called for aid amongst the other races. This resulted in a quiet respect for the Tegitrian Empire and Valkosian Remnants. The Dominion boasts its expansionistic tendencies as well as its unrelenting nationalistic citizens. By 356se the Dominion has perfected Semilspace travel, allowing Commships to move more reliably between systems. This is has proven more than helpful during the Valkosian Campaign which involved fast, trample tactics. History Pre-Dominion Era Elder Era Golden Age Neoteric Era Government and Politics The Emperor Ever since the Aracuul ceded rule of the Dominion too the Phoenecians, there has always been an emperor. His power is omniscient and omnipresent, channeling the splendour of Panocean culture like a conduit. In important pan-imperial edicts his word is law, allowing him to overrule any and all policies presented by the Eight Ministries or the Chamber Armilliaris. During times of interstellar war, the emperor is tasked with instating an Arcaan, a symbolic title given upon the acting interstellar commander. The Emperor is required to be at least a Class 12 psionic to properly rule the Dominion. Ever since the creation of Anagathics, most Emperors use them to continue their long term machinations past the already impossibly old age of 1,500+. The Emperor is guarded by an ancient Vaelise-Aracuul warrior known as the Khailamarkaan. The Eight Grand Ministries The ministries that represent Miltary, Culture, Religion, Expansion, Foreign Policy and Relations, Scientific Advancement and Governance. Each of these holds a seperate hall upon the Grand Armillary. Chamber Armilliaris The collective gears that keep the Dominion running at peak efficiency. The Grand Armillary, an immense station that is made around a star within central Panocean space, holds millions of planetary, annex and sectoral representitives. It also holds the Court of War, wherein two competing sectors may conclude hostile dealings with minimal loss of life. Judges of Armillary When a client race wishes to secede, if a new religion threatens the stability of Vaelism, if the whole of the Dominion is threatened by a new enemy, the Judges of Armillary are sent in. Impossibly powerful psions who lead legions of Retributionary paladins into mighty holy wars. To see the symbol of Armillary upon a message is a sign to fear for your life, as they are known to be completely ruthless. Judges of Annex The self-styled judge, juries and executioners of the frontier Annex's, the Judges of Annex lay the law and keep the Lord-Generals in line with the Dominion, making sure never to veer and secede. They are granted large amounts of military assets to keep the Dominion from shattering. Culture and Society Sects Religion Architecture Ideologies Technology Military Hierarchy Controlled Space Ideas and Concepts Highly religious and do not tolerate or allowed other religions to manifest themselves under their own species or client races. Client races are converted to Vaelism, though the effectivness depends on the race. They are incredibly meritocratic (i.e. they only promote people who have proven their worth and who have shown that they can be competent in the new position.). This culture is all invasive, from the military to the casual marketplace. Has Academies that will host and sponsor various important persons in the empire e.g. celebrities, war heroes, v.i.p's etc. Acts as the settings TAS, but with modified benefits.